Memorias
by Shosho Suemasa
Summary: Dari ingatan, kemudian kembali kepada kenyataan. [non Kurancest]


Author: Suemasa Hayashi

Warning(s): AU

Disclaimer: The characters had never belongs to me. But still, this story is MINE.

BGM: "Nagging (잔소리)", by Lee Hyori

A/N: fanfic Vampire Knight pertama saya... semoga suka^^

* * *

Yuuki menarik selimut dari ujung kakinya.

Entah mengapa hawa terasa makin dingin, padahal tadi siang panas terik. Pulang sekolah pun dia mandi keringat.

Tapi kini, setelah arah jarum jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam lebih tigapuluh menit, kaki-kakinya mendingin oleh angin.

Yuuki mendengus. Tubuhnya terentang diatas kasur dengan selimut _Winnie the Pooh_ yang menutup sampai keatas dadanya. Matanya memerhatikan _sticker-sticker 3D glow-in-the-dark_ berbentuk benda-benda langit pada langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat warna hitam.

Dia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kakaknya, Kaname, dengan baik hati membelikan _sticker-sticker_ itu dari Akihabara, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Senyumnya hilang ketika disadarinya _sticker-sticker_ itu sudah tidak bersinar dalam gelap seperti yang ada di dalam bayangannya tadi.

Matanya semakin menerawang ketika kemudian dilihatnya kilat senyum sang kakak yang entah muncul darimana.

Yuuki terduduk, punggungnya membungkuk.

Dia seperti dapat mendengar kakaknya meracau sambil mengelilingi kamarnya—mencari sesuatu—karena dia duduk membungkuk. Yuuki ingat ocehan itu tidak akan berhenti bahkan jika dia sudah menegakkan punggungnya.

"Masa' kamu mau pakai alat penyangga punggung? Aku punya teman yang pakai itu—dan alat itu bukan sembarang korset! Alat itu pakai besi!—kamu mau? Nggak, 'kan?"

Sekilas Yuuki tertunduk, bayangan kakaknya benar-benar tidak mau pergi.

Sekarang dia justru teringat akan hari itu.

Dimana ibunya mengangkat telepon dan segera menjatuhkannya setelah beberapa menit terpaku. Yuuki melihat bagaimana lutut-lutut ibunya runtuh ke lantai sebelum pekikan keras sang ibu memanggil ayahnya bergaung ke seantero rumahnya.

"Harukaaa! Haruka, Kaname! Kaname-"

Suara-suara itu kembali, Yuuki meremas lengan kirinya saat ingatannya berputar. Yang lalu membiarkannya melihat hampir dengan sangat jelas wajah pucat ibunya yang matanya nyalang, mencengkeram lengan ayahnya di samping telepon.

"Kanameee!" lenguh ibunya kuat-kuat, otot-otot di lehernya menegang.

Saat itu Yuuki baru saja keluar dari kamar Kaname, "mencuri" koleksi mainan mobil-mobilan kakaknya sewaktu kecil untuk dimainkannya sendiri di ruang tamu.

Yuuki kini mendengar suara mainan itu jatuh keatas karpet.

Dan sebelum kenang-kenangan lain menghampirinya, Yuuki cepat-cepat beranjak dari kasur.

Ia membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, takut membangunkan kedua orangtuanya yang mudah dibangunkan oleh suara-suara langkah sekecil apapun, lalu menghampiri kamar Kaname dan mengacuhkan pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Yuuki masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati kamar itu masih sebersih biasanya. Maksudnya, sebersih sewaktu Kaname masih ada. Karena ibunya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkannya.

"Kalau nanti dia mampir, dia nggak akan protes karena kamarnya berantakan," cetus Juri, ibunya, saat Yuuki menanyakan apa maksudnya masih membersihkan kamar Kaname hampir setiap hari.

Yuuki menghela napas. Ibunya tidak mudah ditipu, tapi ia memercayai beberapa mitos.

Terutama sepeninggal anak sulungnya.

Kemudian gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Dilihatnya lemari baju Kaname, dibukanya untuk kemudian didapatinya seluruh baju di dalamnya terlipat rapi tanpa pernah dipakai lagi oleh siapapun. Dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menarik salah satu kaus dari dalam lemari itu.

Kaus hitam bertuliskan "DIR EN GREY", yang disablon warna putih secara vertikal per katanya pada bagian depan kausnya. Kaus hitam kesayangan Kaname yang tidak pernah dipakainya keluar rumah.

Arah pandangnya teralih pada meja belajar kakaknya.

Ada botol parfum laki-laki yang masih terisi setengah, direnggutnya cepat-cepat sebelum disemprotkannya isinya ke seluruh bagian kaus hitam dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, supaya wangi, Dik," jelas Kaname, setiap kali Yuuki protes akan harumnya yang menyengat karena terlalu banyak menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu ketika dihirupnya kaus itu.

Yuuki menoleh kearah rak diatas kasur kakaknya.

Dihitungnya jumlah koleksi mainan Kaname dari mobil-mobilannya, robot-robot rakitannya, sampai telur-telur berisi mainan naga yang sama sekali tidak boleh disentuh Yuuki dulu.

Sekarang diraihnya salah satu telur itu, setelah menginjak kasur Kaname yang masih rapi.

Dua pelanggaran fatal dalam berperilaku di dalam kamar Kaname, Yuuki tahu itu.

Tanpa sengaja mainan itu jatuh, lalu terpental dari atas kasur ke lantai berkarpet.

Yuuki terpaku, melihat mainan itu tergeletak diatas tempatnya bermain dulu.

O ya, Kaname selalu mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sesuka hati—Yuuki tersenyum mengingatnya—tapi tidak untuk naik keatas kasurnya, ataupun menyentuh mainannya.

Biasanya mainan-mainan itu "dicuri" Yuuki dari raknya setiap kali Kaname tidak ada di rumah. Yang tanpa sadar menjadi ritus—bagi Yuuki—yang seakan berguna untuk memanggil Kaname pulang, untuk memarahinya karena mengambil mainan-mainan itu ketika itu juga.

Mainan-mainan itu dijaganya sebaik mungkin. Meskipun berada diatas karpet setiap kali memainkannya, Yuuki tidak pernah membiarkan mainan-mainan itu jatuh atau lepas dari pengawasannya sedikit saja.

Namun ketika ibunya menangis di hadapannya, histeris memanggil-manggil anak sulungnya sambil memeluk suaminya, salah satu mainan yang dicurinya dari kamar Kaname jatuh.

Melihat bagaimana mainan naga itu tergeletak diatas karpet kamar kakaknya, keluar dari telurnya, bola mata Yuuki memanas.

Mainan itu jatuh, mengingatkannya pada hari itu, yang sekarang malah seperti sebuah pertanda yang menunjukan padanya bahwa Kaname tidak akan lagi pulang.

Kakaknya tidak akan lagi pulang.

Lutut-lutut Yuuki seketika melemas, ia jatuh terduduk diatas kasur Kaname.

Kaus hitam di tangannya, yang kini wanginya sudah sepekat tubuh Kaname, diremasnya kuat-kuat sebelum didekatkannya permukaan kaus itu kearah wajahnya.

Yuuki membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kaus itu saat dirasakannya sebulir, dua bulir air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Kamu itu cantik, Dik. Cuma kurang percaya diri," sahutan kakaknya kembali terngiang.

"Iya, nanti pulang aku beliin oleh-oleh. Aku kerja dulu, ya?" lagi, dan lagi, "nggak usah nangis, Bocah."

Rasa sesak merayapi dadanya, saat diingatnya, beberapa hari setelah percakapan telepon tersebut Kaname membantunya menempeli _sticker-sticker 3D_ _glow-in-the-dark_ itu di langit-langit kamarnya.

Waktu itu Yuuki terpana akan bagaimana _sticker-sticker_ itu bersinar terang begitu lampu dimatikan, tapi kini dia justru mengingat pernah sekilas melihat raut kepuasan dari wajah Kaname setelah memasang _sticker-sticker_ itu.

Isakannya dipendamnya kuat-kuat ke dalam kaus Kaname, air matanya makin banyak merembes keluar, membasahi baju itu. Lutut-lututnya kini bergerak lagi, posisinya berubah, dia meringkuk diatas kasur.

"Mungkin karena aku lebih pinter dari kamu jadi Papa lebih sayang sama aku, Dik" cetus Kaname menggodanya, limabelas tahun lalu, "makanya sekolah yang bener supaya bisa lebih pinter lagi dari aku."

Ini semua berawal dari sesi _curhat_ sahabatnya kepada Yuuki dalam percakapan telepon mereka, beberapa jam yang lalu. Sahabatnya itu mengeluhkan soal kakaknya yang sulit dimengerti dan seakan menjauh darinya sejak mendapat pekerjaan di luar kota, yang lalu tanpa disengaja membuat Yuuki mengingat Kaname.

Yuuki menduga bahwa Keiko, sahabatnya yang sedikit banyak manja seperti Yuuki, itu kesepian.

Jadi seandainya Kaname masih ada disini, mungkin akan dibaginya kakaknya itu dengan Keiko. Supaya sahabatnya tidak kesepian. Tapi kini sudah sulit baginya untuk menghentikan air matanya, apalagi untuk menemani sahabatnya.


End file.
